1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sun visor, and in particular, relates to a vehicle sun visor having a high degree of freedom in positional adjustment of an auxiliary visor with respect to a sun visor main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, a sun visor has generally been provided on an upper portion of the windshield of a vehicle such as an automobile mainly to shade the front seats. This type of sun visor is known to include an auxiliary visor provided on a sun visor main body (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
In Patent Documents 1 and 2, a sun visor is disclosed which supports an auxiliary visor so as to be slidable to the right and left with respect to a sun visor main body. The auxiliary visor may protrude from one side portion of the sun visor main body as required in order to enlarge the shading range.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-165332    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-196030
However, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, since the auxiliary visor only slides to the right and left with respect to the sun visor main body, difficulties are encountered in shading both the front and sides of a vehicle occupant. Thus, the shading range of the auxiliary visor has a low degree of freedom. Furthermore, when various functional parts (such as mirrors or cardholders, for example) are provided in the auxiliary visor, it is difficult to place the functional parts near the occupant.